fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fish Location Chart v2
Please leave any comments here... Doesn't seem that useful unless the colors are changed so that it's easier to instantly determine its rarity by the color Black to white; as the box gets lighter, the fish are rarer. Or have a slower transition from red to blue. --LayzAyzn 23:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I kinda agree... a shading transition would be more descriptive, and we can also write the text in the cell to help distinguish/confirm. Or maybe (if someone feels energetic with photoshop) we could have a custom "tile" for each population marker... the rare one with one tiny fish in the middle, to the overflowing that is jam-packed with tiny fish. Anyway, this is an improvement over v1! :-) --Jayberwock 14:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Feel free to play with the colours. They can be changed by editing the file Fish pop cell. They are currently defined as... | Non-Existent = align=center style="color:red; background-color:red" NonE | Possibly Extinct = align=center style="color:orange; background-color:orange" PE | Near Extinction = align=center style="color:gold; background-color:gold" NE | Critically Endangered = align=center style="color:yellow; background-color:yellow" CE | Endangered = align=center style="color:khaki; background-color:khaki" E | Threatened = align=center style="color:darkgoldenrod; background-color:darkgoldenrod" T | Extremely Rare = align=center style="color:saddlebrown; background-color:saddlebrown" ER | Very Rare = align=center style="color:green; background-color:green" VR | Rare = align=center style="color:lightgreen; background-color:lightgreen" R | Average = align=center style="color:turquoise; background-color:turquoise" A | Numerous = align=center style="color:mediumblue; background-color:mediumblue" N | Fairly Prolific = align=center style="color:navy; background-color:navy" FP | Overflowing = align=center style="color:palevioletred; background-color:palevioletred" O The only restriction is that each colour should really be distinguishable from the others. Any updates made to the colours can be seen by editing the main page and selecting Preview. Jasman 23:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) New Column Suggestion What about a new column with minimum Pole and/or Level required? --Great Greyhounds 12:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Colors too difficult to follow I have such a hard time following the current colors and scrolling up and down to find where it is in the chart is too time consuming. I would offer to change the colors myself, but I'm not that savvy. A simple ROYGBIV with some faded colors at the end of the spectum would work. 02:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC)Sam :To the color challenged, this grid isn't that useful (but the effort is really appreciated!). All the yellows and browns look the same to me. I'd propose a simple numeric rating (1 - Prolific, 100 - Rare) and redo. I'll check back in a week or two and see if anyone's acted on it, if not I'll see what I can do. Smatterchoo 09:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Revised version Finally got round to re-looking at this. I have updated the colours to be more of a sliding scale and the key thing is that the labels are now visible. Both of which should satisfy the main criticsms of the initial version. Unless there are any major objections, this version will replace the current population table in a couple of days. Jasman 07:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Missing Loafy? Am I an idiot or is the Loafy fish missing from this chart? 04:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC)New user HellTygr :No, it was missing - it was an oversight caused from copying the fish list from the Fish Gold Values page, where the Loafy Fish is not included. This page has been moved to Fish Location Chart now with the missing Loafy and the newly released Blackhawk Ray. Jasman 02:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC)